The field of the invention relates generally to electrical fuses and related manufacturing methods, and more specifically to fractional amp fuses and manufacturing methods.
Fuses are widely used as overcurrent protection devices to prevent costly damage to electrical circuits. Conductive fuse terminals typically form an electrical connection between an electrical power source and an electrical component or a combination of components arranged in an electrical circuit. One or more fusible links or fusible elements, or a fuse element assembly, is connected between the fuse terminals and defines a conductive path (or paths) between the fuse terminals. When the fuse terminals are connected to line and load side circuitry, and when electrical current flowing through the fusible element or fuse elements exceeds a predetermined limit, the fusible elements melt and open the current path between the fuse terminals, and open one or more circuits connected through the fuse. Load side circuitry is therefore electrically isolated from line side circuitry to prevent damage to load side electrical components and circuitry.
Fuses are known having amperage ratings of about 1 Amp or less, and thus the fuse elements operate in response to relatively small currents flowing through the fuses. Such fuses typically involve thin wire fuse elements and are difficult to assemble as the wire fuse elements can be rather easily broken. While some attempt has been made to automate the assembly of such fuses, they have not been completely successful and improvements are desired.